<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beware O The Witcher by DeafBubblegum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440868">Beware O The Witcher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafBubblegum/pseuds/DeafBubblegum'>DeafBubblegum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, How Do I Tag, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafBubblegum/pseuds/DeafBubblegum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A song inspired by a conversation where what if Jaskier and Geralt fell out, and Jaskier created a song to get people to hate him again... thus, this song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beware O The Witcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if the formatting is bad, I did this on my phone.<br/>Please do not use without permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Butcher of Rivia, the White Wolf is now red<br/>
Lock up your children, tell them the stories in bed<br/>
Of the Butcher of Rivia, who monsters dread<br/>
I'll tell you, my friends, beware o the witcher, les you find yourself dead."</p>
<p>Covered in mud, in blood and in ichor<br/>
His purse is filling and hes getting ever richer<br/>
He gains off your misery, as your life gets shitter<br/>
Cause of the monsters that roam, the worst is the Witcher</p>
<p>So beware o the witcher, the White Wolf turned red<br/>
Lock up your children, tell them the stories in bed<br/>
Of the Butcher of Rivia, the monster we dread<br/>
Beware o the Witcher, les you end up dead</p>
<p>Can we call him a man, if all he causes is pain<br/>
Those who once called him friend, now only feel shame<br/>
The witcher, o the witcher once high in fame<br/>
The White Wolf turned red, have I been plain?</p>
<p>Beware o the witcher, the white wolf turned red<br/>
Beware o the witcher, tell the stories in bed<br/>
Beware o the witcher, the one we all dread<br/>
Beware o the butcher, les you end up dead."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>